sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Opie Winston
Harry 'Opie' Winston was a member of the MC known as the Sons of Anarchy. His father Piermont was also a member of the club and one of the First 9. He is close friends with the club's current President, Jackson 'Jax' Teller and just finished a 5 year prison sentence in the Chino State Penitentiary. He has 2 children with his recently deceased wife, Donna Winston. Like Jax, the club's in his blood, it's the only life and family he's ever known. On 9/25/2012 Opie was killed on the series. He was killed in jail, where Damon Pope arranged for the guards to set up one of the sons, as revenge for the death of Damon's daughter. N.iggers Motorcycle Opie's bike is close to Jax's bike in many ways. It is a 2003 Harley Davidson Dyna Super Glide Sport with Front drag fairing, taped thunderheader exhuast and a custom badlander seat. Opie has embraced the SOA logo on a pile of skulls for his paint on the fuel tank. The engine has been black powder coated. He has drag bars with high risers for handlebars instead of the T-Bars that are common among the rest of the club. Biography Season One Opie was paroled from a five year stay in prison following his conviction for a botched arson (blowing up a truck yard) with ex-member Kyle Hobart. His wife, Donna, was killed during a botched hit against him after the ATF set him up as a rat against the club in an attempt to take down SAMCRO. Season Two Opie is still very depressed over the death of Donna. He becomes distant from his children starts crashing at the Club house and begins to take more risks for the club. He is eventually asked by Jax if he has some sort of death wish. Opie meets and begins to date pornstar Lyla, whom he seems very happy with but desperately want to get her out of the life (making porn) by getting her pregnant but Lyla is secretly taking birth control so she can continue to work. Season Three When Lyla and her pornstar friends are entertaining businessmen for a deal between SAMCRO and the Lin Triad, Opie starts a fight that loses the club a good cash payment and guns. He went to Belfast, Northern Ireland to back up Jax's search for his son Abel. He also kills Agent June Stahl in the sam e fashion that Tig killed Donna. Season Four Lyla and Opie were married in the Season Premiere, their wedding was also used as a cover to retaliate against the russians for going after Jax in prison. When the new wife asked his involvement he kept club secrets and told her they had nothing to do with murdering the Russians. Lyla continues to work and confesses to Opie about her abortion of his child, he still wants her to get out of the porn business but his best efforts resulted in her only doing girl on girl. He even tries to impregnate her to get her out. When visiting her at work he finds her stash of birth control confirming that she does not want to stop working in the industry cause it is "all she knows" this really hurts Opie and causes him to have a one night stand with her pornstar co-worker Ima (who also slept with Jax in season 3) at the club house which causes his relationship to begin slowly falling apart, and does finally snap when V-lo is tasked to bring her to the SOA compound for protection during the heavy battles with Lobo Sonora she gives V-lo the slip and bails on her new family after such a short time. When Opie does finaly catch up with Lyla when looking for Georgie, Opie is cold and indifferent and says he does not blame her for leaving as he did not think it would work out anyways, Lyla responds with a verbal kick in the heart saying "nothing will work out until she (Donna) is dead". He finds out that Clay killed his father Piney and is enraged that Clay has taken his wife, Donna, and his father away from him to which Unser adds Clay has to be stopped before he can hurt any one else he loves. He then immediately shoots Clay two times. In an attempt to stop Opie's rage, Jax shoots him in the wrist, then takes him to Piney's cabin, where he tells him to stay put until everything is cleared up. Soon Jax returns. Opie asks him if Clay was dead, to which Jax replied "No", which angered Opie. Jax told him he would take the gavel and said that he wanted Opie to be his Vice-President -- but he did not tell Opie the whole truth, which Opie already knew, so he was further angered. He told Jax that omitting the full truth is the same as lying, and he does not showing up for Jax 's investiture as President of SAMCRO. Season Five Opie was out of the club for a short while because he was unable to sit next to the man who killed his father and was not willing to go along with Jax's plan of hiding the truth from the club. He was seen placing a for sale sign on Piney's motorcycle. After Clay visits Opie and tells him he shouldn't leave just because Clay is there, Opie decides to to come back. He arrives at the clubhouse when the Jax, Chibs, and Tig are being arrested and punches Sheriff Roosevelt so he can get arrested, in order to help protect the others. Thanks to the rash decision of Tig, Opie took the place of Jax, and was murdered. In the next episode,the Sons are forced to decide who is to be killed, in order to even the score with the Niners. Before they can give their decision, Opie headbutts the cell sargeant, taking the decision out of the Sons' hands. Opie is placed in a room where three incarcerated Niners walk in. Opie puts up a fight but is eventually overrun, and is killed with a pipe to the back of the head. Category:Characters Category:People associated with/Members of SAMCRO Category:Regular characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:People associated with/Members of SAMCRO Category:Regular characters Category:Recurring characters